


Artemis

by Yzazar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Epistolary, Established Relationship, I forcefully inject diversity, I'll add tags as I progress..., Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Relationship, Swearing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzazar/pseuds/Yzazar
Summary: Working for Director Graves meant you learnt more about the man than almost anyone else. The Investigative Aurors are particularly interested in the paramour that sends mysterious packages from a different country every other week. The Department of Magical Flora and Fauna is also particularly interested, but mostly just annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I deserved better then the fucking bait-n-switch Johnny Fucking Depp pulled.

       There are a few things that every Investigative Auror eventually learnt about Director Percival Graves. They discovered he's Irish when Auror Deluca jumped the gun during a sting, causing there to be a mad flurry of spell work that ends with an injured Auror and a furious Graves. The shouting that comes from Graves is heavily accented, almost to the point of incomprehensibility. It’s a scene that stays with the Aurors there to witness it. Graves is visibly shaken, he’s been director for only a few months.

       When he came into power he gutted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, cleaned out the last remnants of a corrupt past and brought in new Aurors. All personally vetted by Graves himself. Aurelio Deluca is young, a local boy who was raised by his strong Italian nomag mother. It was a testament to Deluca, that he managed to attend Ilvermorny, graduate with top marks in defense against the dark arts and join the rank of Aurors without ever breaking the wizarding code of secrecy. Even for his own mother. With wand work quick as a whip and a bright mind it was easy for Graves to offer him a job. Deluca's thirst to prove himself was always going to be a problem though.

  
       “Not only did you risk yourself, but you put every Auror here in danger! ” he shouted, the accent getting thicker “ What were you thinking! Were you even thinking?! You were suppose to wait until we had the shipments in at the dock, now we have no shipment, nothing that ties Luciano to the crime and Auror Negrete is damn lucky to have lived though your stupidity!”

       The Aurors in his office all tense and the name of their injured comrade. Deluca's jaw clenches and his eyes remain unseeing staring down at the desk separating him from Graves. He makes no attempt to defend himself. Graves pauses running a hand through his hair before he sighs and turns to the rest of his Aurors. Having taken a moment to compose himself his words came out in the steady american accent he commonly used.

       “Everyone go home, I expect you all here monday rested and prepared.” With that said he waved them away.” Deluca, you are coming with me.” he said while pulling on his coat. “ Negrete has family that needs to be informed about his condition.”  

* * *

  
       Auror Mahin Vaziri in a gesture of goodwill and camaraderie, decided to visit her coworker in the hospital when she discovers Deluca already sitting besides a bruised Negrete.

  
       “Oh good you’re both still alive,” she huffed throwing a brown paper bag into his lap. Negrete glared at her in good humor. 

  
       “It’ll take more than Luciano's thugs to keep me down.” He said opening the bag to discover Vaziri had brought him bagels. “ Thanks for the breakfast, Boyscout over here was ready to let me die on hospital food.” He said gesturing through Deluca who looked horribly guilt.

  
       “You look like shit Deluca,” Vaziri said sitting across from him.

  
       “Graves put him through the wringer,” Negrete stated, smearing cream cheese on his bagel with much enthusiasm. “Made the poor guy tell my mama it was his fault and then made him stay here til I woke up.” Negrete said all this with much certainty, while Deluca spluttered besides him.

  
       “That is not what happen!” Deluca shouted with venom that surprised both Aurors. “ Director Graves told your family it was his fault you got hurt!”

  
       “You let Director Graves take the fall for your mistake Deluca?!” Vaziri hissed back in disbelief

  
       “No!" Deluca denied “Director Graves tried to take the blame but I swear I set your Ma straight! I told her everything!” he said, looking frantic. Negrete frowned at Deluca.

  
       “Apa said he thought I was dead because you were crying so hard while asking them to forgive you.” Negrete said, making Deluca flush bright red. “Didn’t think you had it in you Deluca.” Both Negrete and Vaziri look proud of their youngest teammate. 

  
       “I already said I was sorry.” Deluca huffed, misinterpreting their glances. 

  
       “And I already accepted your apology last night.” Negrete replied. Deluca looked utterly confused.

  
       “We didn’t talk last night.” Deluca finally tells him. “The Director and I stopped by after we spoke with your parents and he told me to go home and get some rest after the healers confirmed you would be alright.” This made Negrete frown even more. 

  
       “You were not sitting besides me last night and this morning?” He asked and Deluca shook his head. “Oh good,” Negrete moaned “I spend the night talking to myself in a potion induced delirium.” Vaziri cackled with glee.

  
       “Well I’m glad to see you all with raised spirits.” The occupants of the room all turned to see their disheveled and tired Director leaning against the doorway. He had dark circles under his eyes and he smelled strongly of hospital. Suddenly they all had a very good idea of who had spent the night by Negrete's side.

       In an unprecedented gesture Graves gives Negrete a month of paid leave. All of the Aurors look utterly blindsided by the unexpected announcement. Negrete seems to have gone into shock and Graves has a curiously self satisfied expression on his face. It’s the closest thing to joy any of the Aurors have ever seen him express.

       “That is not necessary!” Negrete insisted,” Really Director—”

  
       “It has already been decided,” Graves interjected “ The paperwork has been filed and processed, so I suggest you take advantage of the fact and use the time wisely.” Director Graves left no room for debate. Finally Negrete nodded and thanked him fervently. 

  
      “Excellent,” Graves continued “with your necessary extended absence President Picquery has finally seen reason in my request to hire more investigative aurors. The position opens for application in two days. If any of you have any recommendations they will be taken under consideration. Negrete I hope you recover quickly and I’ll see you two in the office on Monday.” with that said he turned sharply and stode out of the hospital room leaving his team gaping in shock. This is how they begin to learn Graves can be a manipulative man.

 

* * *

  
       Proof that Graves is a good man despite being manipulative is witnessed when he hires Zia Pashkov, causing a loud argument between him and President Piquery that none of the Aurors were suppose to hear.

  
       “Miss Pashkov is by far the most qualified of any of the applicants.” Graves stressed, his Irish lilt giving away his annoyance.

  
       “Miss Pashkov’s qualifications are not the problem.” President Picquery said, her southern accent threatening to tinge every word “When I agreed to let you hire a new investigative Auror I thought I made it understood the sort of person you needed to hire.”

  
       “Obviously not since I understood that I was to hire the most qualified person to do the damn job.” Graves said “So that’s what I did!”

       Viziri, who had been hiding in the file storage room adjoining Graves office, hears the President let out an undignified growl of frustration.

  
       “Percival, now is not the time to be petty. Your department is already under scrutiny as it is. When you hired your team I defended your choices despite the opposition of several senate and congress members.” Vaziri internally cursed herself for not revealing herself sooner but chose to remain frozen despite having found what she needed.

  
       “And what exactly is wrong with my team?” Graves asked, daring her to say something. President Piquery chose her words carefully.

  
       “Nothing, but many do not share our enlightened views.” She says and Direcor Graves expodes.

  
       “Oh yes, because I hired a Mexican, an Arab, and a half breed fascist!” Viziri flinched at the harshness in his voice. She knew about the foul things people spit at her team behind their backs. The words that come out of his mouth are not the worst she’s heard. “and now,” he continued ”I’ve hired a Russian born refugee, well the press must be having a grand time of it.”

  
       “Yes!" The President hissed, her patience with him seemed to be at it's limit. “This all could have been avoided if you had simply hired one of the pre-approved applicants!” The Director's loud cynical laugh made Vaziri jump, nearly giving herself away.

  
       “Shites with fathers that have too much money and not enough human decency.” he said cynically. 

  
       “Fathers that can make our lives infinitely more difficult Percival.” President Picquery sounded exhausted. “Percy please, we've worked so hard to to get here, but you and I both know it could all fall apart if we lose public approval and we offend the wrong people.”

  
       “Fuck those People,” Graves barked “My Aurors are American Wizards, and more loyal to this country than half those idiots sitting on the congress and you damn well know it.”

       Vaziri clutched her files tightly to her chest as her utter respect and admiration for the man grew.

       “I already hired her Seraphina, her train is a half a day out. What would you have me do?” Graves asks. When the President Didn't respond he added. “If we backtrack now those idiots will have won.” and again silence reigned.

  
       “I do hate when those idiots win,” the President finally said, seemingly resigned “Very well, keep Auror Pashkov. I’ll see to it that funds are provided for a second Auror.” Viziri heard the office door open before the President spoke again “And Percy this time select a pre-approved candidate, have I made myself clear?” Viziri had to resist the urge to snicker. 

  
       “Crystal clear Madam President, thank you very much for your continuing support and may you have a lovely day." The door slammed shut before Graves could finish his sarcastic salute. There is a moment of panic where Vaziri is not sure what to do before Graves called her into his office

  
       “I’m sorry you had to hear that,” He said to her surprise. 

  
       “No!” she exclaimed and blurted out “Thank you!” He seemed mildly confused before she continued. “I mean...Thank you for giving me… us a chance.” It’s not the most eloquent she’s ever been but she thinks he understands. He saved her from further embarrassment and simply nodded his head.

  
       “There’s no thanks needed, I was asked to choose the most qualified, hardest working Aurors I could find and it just so happen to be you three.” Graves grinned, making her heart jump to her throat, he was damn good looking when he smiled. “Now I’ve got two more for the price of one.” It takes her a moment to get her mind back on track and when she does she smiles brightly suddenly understanding the gamble he took. “Our dear madam president never specified when I had to hire the second, did she ?” Viziri finally laughed, seeing the amusement in Graves eyes

   
       “No, sir she did not.”

* * *

  
        Auror Zia Pashkov arrived amidst utter chaos. There was a legion of well dressed men and women milling around the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and for a moment she thought that she was in the wrong place. Before she could fully panic, a woman with beautiful dark hair approached her.

  
       “Are you here to interview for the position of Investigative Auror?” Zia’s panic reaches maximum heights. She thought the job was already hers, had she misunderstood?!

  
       “I… I’m Zia Pashkov.” She managed to stutter out. The woman immediately went from impersonal professionalism to a delighted surprise.

  
       “Auror Pashkov you were not expected until tomorrow!” she crowed loudly and lead the bewildered woman deeper into the department. “Direct Graves will be so pleased to know you are here!” The woman's jovial attitude does much to calm the bewildered Zia who is quickly ushered into the director's office.

       Percival Graves is almost exactly as she remembered him. She of course looked very different.

       “Auror Zia Pashkov, Welcome!” Graves said as he stood to shake her hand. “It is good too see you again, you look splendid.” Zia smiled warmly at him.

       “You as well Captain Graves” Zia paused, her pale features flushing “That is to say, Director Graves! Congratulation on your promotion” she amended. Graves smiles gently before speaking,

       “Yes thank you! I’m sorry it's taken me so long to offer you a position here.” Zia looked horrified.

       “That you even thought of me sir, was a great honor." she said quickly, then more quietly “Going home after the war was impossible and starting a new life was difficult, but it will be good to once again fight for you sir.”

* * *

       The Aurors learnt how petty their boss could be after witnessing several arguments between the Director and President. Graves insisted on intensive interviews with all his Senior Aurors present, claiming their opinions were very important. The delay caused President Picquery to march into Graves office and shut the door behind her with more force than necessary.

       “Has he always been like this?” Deluca turned to ask Pashkov who was busy unpacking her desk space.

       “What makes you think I would know?” she asked, stopping to glance at him in confusion. Both Deluca and Viziri sensed a chance for gossip and  approached her.

       "Graves mentioned that you two have worked together in the past, so you’ve known him longer than we have." Deluca said making Pashkov giggle. Her eyes were soft as she gestured to a picture of two children framed on her desk.

       “My brother and Mr. Graves fought together in the war.” Pashkov said softly. “I met him very briefly when I fled Russia.” An unreadable expression crossed her face and she said no more.

       “Pity,” Viziri sighed “I was hoping to learn more about our mysterious director.” Pashkov sensed the chance to to make friends in this new and strange environment  and caved slightly.

       “He does seem to always love a good fight.” she confessed. “If he thinks he is right he can be very stubborn.” Deluca and Vaziri gravitate closer urging her to continue. “During the war I know of only one person who could win an argument against him.” She smiles brightly at the memory. Their discussion however is suddenly interrupted by the president's swift exit from Graves office and the following shout from him.

       “Get back to work you lot!”

* * *

       After interviews, Graves made the remaining applicants go through trials. Graves perhaps had too much fun having his Aurors duel against them, but no one says anything. Who were they to ruin his good mood? Deluca, Viziri, and Negrete, who is watching through a conjured mirror, all cheer when Pashkov takes out her opponent in 5 seconds flat.

       “Did she cast stupefy wandless?!” “that was amazing!” "Tituba's Tit!"

  
       Even the President, after a very brief argument of course, has indulged their Director and even stopped by to witness a few duels. If by chance the men and women who went home slightly more ruffled were known to cause the president grief, well that was obviously simply a coincidence.

       After trial by duels there were a grand total of 5 candidates left. Graves delayed making a decision for a week by claiming each needed a more thorough background investigation.

       “Don’t bullshit me Percy.” Vaziri stops walking a the sound of the president's voice causing Pashkov to nearly knock her over. “The candidates have already been vetted, your are deliberately stalling now.”

       “Preliminary investigation.” Graves sounded annoyed “Now with fewer candidates, my team has the time to more thoroughly investigate, it is after all their job. Now if you’d let me do mine, you’ll have the position filled by the end of the week.”

       “See that it is, and Percy while you're at it see to it that your Aurors receive more stealth training.” Both Vaziri and Pashkov attempt to stutter out apologies as the president sweeps out of Graves office and past them.

* * *

       The day Auror Pedro Negrete returns to work is coincidentally Auror Orion Vanderbilt's first day. It’s almost a disaster. It goes like this. Deluca thinks it would be hilarious to spring a trap for their returning colleague. The trap consisted of the illusion of a dragon tearing through the Auror department towards Negrete. Of course it all goes wrong when Auror Vanderbilt waltz through the doors setting it off. The roaring presumably drew Graves from his office who without hesitation hexed Vanderbilt through a desk and two walls. It is not an auspicious start. Auror Vanderbilt, a credit to his profession, shook it off as he stood up amidst the rubble.

       “Well that was quite a welcome.” Graves who looked pale and on edge apologized before pulling Deluca into his office by the scruff of his neck. Once again Pashkov offered some insight.

       “He fought on the eastern war front,” she said quickly as she helped dust off Vanderbilt “There was trouble with Ukrainian Iron bellies, we were very lucky to get out alive.” Vanderbilt gives Pashkov a once over causing her to recoil while blushing profusely .

       “You fought in the war sweetheart? You don't look a day over 20.” Pashkov is stunned silent for only a moment before she glares. 

       “I’m not your sweetheart.” Pashkov said before walking away, sharply dismissing him. Negrete chose this moment to walk in.

       “What happen to my desk?”

* * *

       It’s difficult at first. I takes time to build trust and a smooth working relationship but they managed to make it work. The first real hurdle comes with the MACUSA All Hallows’ Eve Gala.

       “Well,” Aurors Vanderbilt said presenting Auror Pashkov with a large flower bouquet “how about it doll? Be my date for the Gala?” Pashkov having spent the last two months shutting down her colleague blushes bright red before frowning.

       “That's very sweet of you but I don’t think I’ll be going.” Vanderbilt feigned shock.

       “But you have not lived until you’ve experienced a MACUSA gala,“ he said, the bouquet in his hands vanishing “and seeing as it’s your first Halloween in New York I insist you let me escort you, even if only as a friend.” Pashkov gave him a disbelieving look.

       “Are we friends?” Pashkov finally asked, making Vanderbilt frown theatrically.

       “You wound me,” he said “but you’re right! Friends go out and get drinks after work. What do you say about going out to get drinks after work?” Pashkov couldn't help but laugh.

       “You are persistent” she said turning away “Why don’t you ask Vaziri?”

       “Don’t go throwing him my way!” Vaziri shouted from her desk with bothering to look up. Vanderbilt laughed before speaking

       “She’s not my type.” All Aurors in the bullpen freeze. Negrete, usually the last person to seek out a fight, is the first to speak.

       “What exactly do you mean?” Vanderbilt realizing he’s said the wrong thing tries to backtrack.

       “No, that wasn’t meant to be offensive!” he said, hastily trying to diffuse the situation “I have no problems with people like uh... you.” The Aurors in the room looked furious.

       “Oh Tituba," Vanderbilt muttered. "All I meant was: I have no problem what you do in your personal life.”

       Fury is temporarily replaced by confusion as the Aurors watched Vanderbilt dig himself deeper.

       “I don’t care if you're a Muff diver I completely —” and for the second time in as many months Vanderbilt is hexed through a wall.

* * *

       All five Senior Investigative Aurors stood before Director Graves looking like chastised children while the Director held his head in his hands, taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

       “Alright let me see if I understand.” he began “Vanderbilt you asked Pashkov to step out with you, despite having repeatedly been debriefed on the department fraternization rules.” Vanderbilt's shoulders hunched in on themselves. “While breaking department regulations you then managed to insult Auror Vaziri, which is inexcusable. I will not tolerate this in my department. Homosexual witches and wizards will be treated as justly and fair as any other witch and wizard we encounter, are we going to have a problem with that Auror Vanderbilt?”

       “Absolutely not Director Graves! I swear I have nothing but respect—” he is cut off by Graves pressing a finger to his own lips, shushing him.

       “Good. Now Aurors Deluca and Negrete what possessed you to think that attacking your colleague was the best course of action?” Deluca took this moment to intervene.

       “Sir, It was I who hexed Vanderbilt, Auror Negrete cast protego to prevent him from going through any further walls.”

       “Actually Sir, I cast Protego to protect Auror Vanderbilt from the paperweight Auror Vaziri threw” Negrete clarified.

       “The paperweight that deflected and hit Auror Pashkov in the face?” Graves asked gesturing to Pashkov’s black eye.

       “Yes Sir.” Graves looked supremely unimpressed as he paused to take in a deep breath before continuing.

       “How did the ceiling cave in?” Pashkov meekly raised her hand.

       “That was me Sir, I reacted instinctively when the paperweight hit me.” Graves looked equal parts amazed, angry, and amused.

       They all receive two weeks of night guard shifts and a long lecture on professionalism in the workplace before Graves lets them go with a final warning.

       “We are to treat every witch and wizard equally, no exceptions.” From that moment on the team seemed to get along. After all, there are some things you can’t share without ending up liking each other. Destroying the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is one of them.

* * *

       It’s towards the end of Percival Graves first year as Director that the Aurors who work for him realize he was a workaholic. There is no mention of a life outside of work and his office is bare of any photographs or proof indicating otherwise. During ministry events he and the President are each other's companion and despite initial rumors it becomes apparent that there is nothing between them but professional respect and some sort of antagonistic friendship. It’s a week before christmas that the Aurors received a clue indicating a life outside of work.

       A harried looking MACUSA worker arrived carrying a large cage with a rather grouchy owl within. The Aurors who are gathered around discussing their current case all paused to stare.

      “Can we help you ?” Graves asked, unimpressed by the intrusion.

       “I believe this is meant for you sir.” the equally unimpressed man stated, holding the cage in one hand and a package in the other. “A package from a Miss Artemis S. addressed to you sir.” Graves stern face slackened into a disbelieving gobsmacked expression that none of the Aurors had ever seen. He shot forward and snatched the package out of the man hands. He stared at it for a long moment before he noticed the shocked silence around him. He cleared his throat while attempting to regain his composure. The worker ignores this and continues speaking

       “The Department of Magical Floral and Fauna would also like to remind you that owl post is no longer an acceptable form of communication within the city and asks that you ensure your correspondences are maintain within the laws of secrecy or pass through the Department of International Cooperation.” with his spiel done the worker handed Graves the caged owl and walked out. Graves took one look at the grumpy owl and then his wide eyed curious Aurors and dismisses them.

       "I’ve an important matter to attend to!” he shouted back at them as he rushed away before closing himself in his office. This is how the investigative Aurors first learn about Artemis, the directors wartime British paramour.

       Across the Atlantic ocean, Theseus Scamander wonders when his sibling will notice that the package that has sat on their desk for years is suddenly gone.  Inevitable Newt doesn’t realize until the family owl is dropping a crisp black envelope addressed to Newt in elegant gold ink. Theseus is half awake and gnawing at his breakfast thus he has no interest in Newts correspondence. That is until Newt lets out a squawk and upends orange juice all over the table. Theseus suddenly remembers where he had sent the family owl and thus who had sent it back. 

      “Oh."  was all that his brain could think to mumble. "He wrote back.” 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Left to Right: Pashkov, Deluca, Negrete, Vaziri, and Vanderbilt
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing in nearly 6 years! (clearly) 
> 
> I do this for my own entertainment, I'm no writer but I had fun!
> 
> I've already done an absurd amount of story and world building for this AU so hopefully I'll write more when I have time and if anyone likes it! 
> 
> I want to introduce Newt & co!  
> Newt/Graves meetcute!  
> World War 1 backstory!  
> Flesh out Aurors! and so much more! I can't wait!  
> 


End file.
